La Gaffe
by Erika Keysie
Summary: Derek avait gaffé, devant toute la meute. Et sa tentative de rattrapage fut lamentable. Mais Stiles lui pardonne. La meute aussi, d'ailleurs, en échange d'une bonne dizaine d'années de réflexions sarcastiques ! [Sterek] {L'image appartient à son créateur}
1. Chapter 1

Ma revoilà ! Pour vous souhaitez bon courage pour ceux qui bossent ou vont à l'école, demain, je suis avec vous :coeur:

Pardonnez le craquage, pas ma faute, faut que j'arrête de regarder des séries comme _Friends_ et _Une Nounou D'Enfer_ … Je vous jure, j'y suis pour rien, c'est Monica et Chandler qui ont couché ensemble à Londres, et c'est Chandler qui embrasse Monica devant tout le monde et qui se met à embrasser Rachel et Phoebe juste après… Je nie donc ma responsabilité dans tout ceci.

Qui y croit encore ?...

Rien ne m'appartient, saaauf les mots !

Bêta par Magichoute (Bruniblondi pour les non-initiés) :coeursurelle:

Bêta-reader, Crasy et Orange, qui ont approuvé La Gaffe x)

Le couple, à force, vous le connaissez, hein !

Rating T, et beaucoup d'humour :D

#JeNySuisPourRienSiVousMourrezDeRireOuAutre.

 _Enjoy your reading ~_

* * *

 **La gaffe**

Ils n'avaient pas prévu ça, c'était juste arrivé. C'était pendant une soirée, lors de leur voyage à Atlantic City – traverser les Etats avait été éprouvant, surtout qu'ils avaient choisi de conduire. Scott était avec Allison, Erica avec Boyd, Jackson avec Lydia et Isaac avec Danny. Derek et Stiles étaient restés tout le deux au bar de leur hôtel pour discuter avec amertume sur les couples qui les entouraient.

Et sans réellement savoir comment, ils avaient terminé dans le même lit et avec moins de vêtements qu'ils en avaient eu en y entrant. Ils s'étaient séparés le matin en se disant qu'ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça, qu'ils ne recommenceraient pas. Jamais.

Et puis finalement, ils s'étaient dit que, puisqu'ils étaient à Atlantic City, ils pouvaient continuer, discrètement, histoire de passer le temps, et que de toute façon, ce qui se passait à Atlantic City resterait à Atlantic City. Forts de cet accord, ils avaient donc poursuivi leurs ébats, essayant des endroits nouveaux et peu communs pour une telle activité.

Sauf que, à leur retour en Californie, ils n'avaient pu cesser de se retrouver en secret dans les bras l'un de l'autre, y trouvant un réconfort qu'ils n'avaient plus eu, ou même jamais eu, et ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à arrêter de se voir. Et le secret, bien qu'encombrant, rendant le tout un peu plus excitant.

Jusqu'au moment où, sans s'en rendre compte, Derek foira légèrement leur secret.

Ils étaient tous chez l'Alpha pour leur soirée film habituelle, et ils avaient tiré au sort celui qui devrait aller chercher le chinois à emporter. C'était tombé sur Derek qui avait soupiré.

\- Okay, très bien, j'y vais, déclara-t-il en se levant de son fauteuil.

En passant près de Stiles, il l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Quand il en prit conscience, en même temps que l'hyperactif, ils se figèrent et s'écartèrent lentement, Stiles avec une expression de surprise et d'incrédulité peinte sur les traits. Dans ses yeux ambre flottait une simple question : « Quand a-t-on décidé de leur dire ? ». Horrifié et effaré, Derek se tourna vers les autres, en se raclant la gorge. Il se dirigea vers Scott et l'embrassa à son tour, le Bêta au-delà de la confusion, qui lança un regard paniqué à sa copine qui, elle, ne savait même pas quoi en penser.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se dirigea vers elle, ne croyant pas ce qu'il était en train de faire pour garder son couple secret. La Chasseuse se recula promptement.

\- Okay, je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec toi Derek, mais si tu approches de moi pour m'embrasser, avec tout mon respect, je te tire une flèche entre les deux yeux, le prévint-elle, mortellement sérieuse.

Derek ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant même pas ce qu'il allait répondre à ça. Alors il dit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, ce qui ne fut pas exactement une bonne idée.

\- J'ai pensé que ça serait un bon moyen de tous nous rapprocher et de créer de vrais liens…

Il put littéralement sentir l'exaspération de Stiles devant son manège. Oui, bon, il avait fait une erreur, mais au moins il essayait de la réparer. Même si sa tentative était absolument ridicule et totalement pas convaincante.

\- Derek, si tu continues ta tournée, j'ai peur que ça finisse en tournante, ou en orgie, commenta avec amusement Lydia, son regard vert brillant de malice.

Histoire de ne pas s'enfoncer plus encore dans son humiliation, il se contenta de hausser les épaules et sortit de son loft.

Putain, il avait merdé.

En revenant, le chinois dans ses mains, il trouva chacun de ses Bêtas en train de le fixer avec des demi-souries de connivence. Il soupira.

\- Ils savent ? Se contenta-t-il de demander à son compagnon.

\- La faute à qui ? Répliqua celui-ci, moins en colère que le loup l'aurait pensé.

Derek pinça les lèvres et résista durement à l'envie de fuir, vite et loin, pour une durée indéterminée.

\- N'y pense même pas, Hale ! S'outragea Stiles, commençant à reconnaître le langage corporel de son amoureux. Amène ton cul poilu ici et plus vite que ça, j'ai la dalle.

\- Alors, son cul est poilu ? S'enquit Erica en retenant un ricanement, ses yeux reflétant clairement son amusement.

\- Quoi ? Grogna Derek, ses sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Lui fit écho Stiles, ne comprenant pas la remarque de la blonde, avant de se mettre à rire quand la lumière se fit. Oh non, non, son cul est parfaitement li…

\- Stiles ! L'interrompit l'Alpha en grondant.

\- Hein ? Oh pardon, désolé. Hum, ce que je veux dire, puisque monsieur le loup veut pas qu'on parle de son cul devant lui, c'est que je faisais simplement référence à son état lupin, comme je le fais souvent avec Scott – dont je n'ai absolument jamais vu le cul, Dieu merci !

\- Eh ! S'offusqua le Bêta brun, ayant pris ça comme une insulte. Mon cul est très beau !

\- STOP ! Fit Derek en élevant la voix. On pourrait ne pas parler de cul, s'il vous plaît ? Et juste regarder le film, comme c'était prévu ?

Tous acquiescèrent, mais l'Alpha comprit aisément qu'il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler. Il soupira de dépit, mais ne put s'en plaindre, étant pleinement responsable de la situation. Le seul point positif à tout ça fut qu'il put prendre Stiles dans ses bras pendant le film et égarer son nez dans son cou pour pouvoir respirer son odeur tandis que son compagnon lui caressait la cuisse.

* * *

J'ai ri en y pensant, j'ai ri en l'écrivant, et j'espère que vous avez ri en le lisant :D

On se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres écrits ;)

Love ya all :heart:

EK.


	2. Adieux

Bien le bonjour.

Ceci est un post général qui sera publié sur chaque fiction et sur mon profil.

C'est un adieu.

Depuis quelques mois, est devenu un endroit déplorable, du moins du côté du Fandom de Teen Wolf. J'ai discuté avec d'autres auteurs, nous sommes unanimes. Ce fandom craint. On en a marre.

Marre de nous faire agresser pour tout et n'importe quoi. Marre qu'on nous prenne pour une industrie soumise à la surproduction pour la surconsommation des lecteurs. Marre de recevoir des MP pour réclamer une suite comme si de droit. Marre qu'on soit prise pour des connes. Marre, marre et marre.

Ma décision est prise depuis longtemps, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Les événements d'hier et aujourd'hui m'ont totalement décidée.

Quels événements ? Rapidement, et pour rester dans le vague parce que même si l'affaire a été rendue publique sur les groupes Sterek's Pack et Scott's Pack, je ne vais pas la répandre comme un poison. C'est simplement le motif de mon départ. J'ai appris ce que pensaient certains de mes lecteurs. Devant moi, ils étaient gentils, je pensais bien discuter avec eux, c'était sympa. Derrière moi, quand ils pensaient que je ne pouvais pas savoir (sur Scott's Pack du coup), ils ont craché leur venin et j'ai su à qui j'avais véritablement à faire. Hyporcisie. Partout, tout le temps.

La toxicité de ce fandom, de ces mentalités, de ce site, s'est resserrée autour de moi alors que j'avais confiance, comme un serpent qui attend que sa proie s'endorme pour l'étouffer dans son sommeil.

Pour tout vous dire, j'ai participé au Sterek's Pack Fest, j'ai écrit 7 chapitres d'une fiction que j'ai pas osé posté en novembre. Vous me faites du mal. Consciemment ou pas, qu'importe, le résultat est le même. Je suis paralysée dans l'écriture parce que j'ai toujours l'impression de vous devoir quelque chose. Maintenant que je sais la perniciosité de certains, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Je pars. Je ne souffrirai plus l'hypocrisie, les agressions, les commentaires déplacés, les bashing d'un auteur ou d'un autre, les « team », les cases dans lesquelles on me met. Je suis un individu à part entière, et j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que ça cesse.

J'ai menti en disant que je finirai mes fictions. Au fond, je savais que je n'y arriverai pas. J'avais tellement peur de vous décevoir que ça me rendait malade. C'est pas une vie. Je vais rompre ce contrat tacite qu'il y a entre un auteur et ses lecteurs. J'ai menti, je vous ai menti, et pour cela, le contrat est caduc. Je ne peux plus prétendre être auteure de Sterek et je ne veux plus le prétendre.

Je suis dégoûtée du Sterek, ou plutôt de partager du Sterek avec vous. Mes mots sont durs, je sais, et vous ne les méritez pas pour certains d'entre vous, mais je pense que ça rendra mon départ plus facile. J'ai entendu dire que j'étais une fouteuse de merde, on me place un peu dans une position de connasse, alors je vous donne une bonne raison de le croire.

Je suis gentille, parfois trop, je fais mon possible pour aider mon prochain, pour le comprendre, pour discuter. Mais là, trop c'est trop, je ne vous comprends plus et j'ai plus la force d'essayer de savoir pourquoi je suscite un tel désagrément. J'ai eu le sentiment, il y a un mois, qu'on me testait, qu'on me poussait dans mes limites. Un compte qui datait de quelques heures, tout au plus, m'a laissé une review assez longue, étonnamment après une discussion sur la page de M. R. Stevens/Bruniblondi où je soutenais mon amie et où j'exprimai un point de vue. J'ai donc eu cette impression qu'on testait ma franchise sur le sujet, de savoir si j'étais capable de bien prendre une critique. Les échanges par MP sur cette review avec ce tout nouveau compte m'ont angoissé à un point où écrire m'a donné envie de pleurer. N'ayez pas pitié, ne compatissez pas, je ne recherche pas cela, j'explique simplement ce qui m'est arrivée ces derniers mois. Avec l'aide de ma psy, j'ai compris que non, je n'étais peut-être pas ouverte à la critique, et maintenant, je suis même en train de remettre en question ma capacité à être auteur.

J'avais l'illusion de l'enfant quand il découvre le monde : tout le monde est gentil et tout le monde va dans mon sens. Hors, ce n'est pas vrai, et dans le monde de l'écriture, la critique sera sévère. Je ne crois pas être capable de l'endurer. Pas pour l'instant du moins.

Vous m'avez donc permis d'avoir un aperçu de ce qui m'attendait, de voir où étaient mes limites. Donc, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont cassé du sucre sur le dos. J'ai compris maintenant. Je reviendrai quand je serais plus solide. Enfin, je ne reviendrai pas sur FF. Ce site est un poison et maintenant qu'il m'a atteinte et que son goût traîne sur ma langue, je sais qu'il faut que je l'évite avant qu'il ne me tue.

Je ne suis pas prête à faire face à cette négativité, cette masse noire et gluante qui se colle à ma peau.

Je ne finirai pas mes écris. Je ne veux pas le faire.

Je vais donc supprimer celles en cours, laisser celles qui sont finies, et ça sera la fin. Je répondrais peut-être aux MPs, peut-être pas. Je ne répondrai jamais aux RWs.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont été fidèle sans aller cracher sur moi par derrière. Merci à ceux qui ont apprécié d'avoir laissé des mots gentils qui m'ont souvent réchauffé le cœur et redonné confiance. À vous, je vous dis au revoir, on se reverra peut-être ? Je ne disparais pas totalement, vous savez où me trouver, les liens seront toujours sur mon profil.

Pour les autres, merci pour la prise de conscience, mais pardonnez-moi si j'espère qu'on ne se recroisera pas. Je vous souhaite la réussite, même si vous avez souhaité et obtenu ma défaite.

Adieu.

EK.


End file.
